lockedcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
AlcaPwned69
AlcaPwned69 was a Mod for LockedCraft Minecraft server. He and his husband Przedent (another mod from LockedCraft) got married in 2009, being openly gay to all and deeply in love with each-other. They were extremely well known throughout LockedCraft. Unfortunately AlcaPwned69 was banned in 2013 after an investigation by the Ontario SPCA and Humane Society confirmed that reports alleging he knowingly committed the murder of several small kittens were indeed true. The slaughter happened due to the inappropriate use of one his trigger words: Beanboozled (A fun party game style assortment of various flavored jelly beans). Police charges were ultimately dropped due to the defendant being a minor, however his reputation as a LockedCraft mod was forever tarnished and he was forced to serve 50 hours of community service. This investigation and subsequent punitive measures put immense strain on the relationship between AlcaPwned69 and Przedent until they inevitably decided to go their separate ways, and finally divorced in 2016. The split resulted in Przedent electing to remove himself as a mod of LockedCraft, citing "personal issues" as the reason for his departure. AlcaPwned69 would later face more challenges in his life when an alleged sexual relationship between himself and a fellow co-worker under the alias "Anna D" came to light, resulting in his eventual termination. Following his termination, further reports would surface claiming that the relationship in fact included a third unnamed individual operating under the alias "Lisa" however by this point management had already taken action and decided it was unnecessary to pursue the issue. After sinking into a deep depression as a direct result of losing his job, relationships and moderator status in LockedCraft he turned to ever increasing doses of hardcore narcotics and psychedelics including but not limited to: MDMA, LSD, Shrooms, Marjiuana, and Alcohol. Later, his former lover "Anna D" would take pity on him and offer him a job alongside her and her current boyfriend at a yet undisclosed location. Having nowhere else to turn after multiple emergency room visits and interventions by his family, AlcaPwned69 would be forced accept the offer and take a position as an assistant manager underneath "Anna's" boyfriend. This unusual relationship dynamic would eventually lead to "Anna D" resigning from her position due to repeated and constant sexual harassment received from AlcaPwned69. Despite, as she said, she frequently rejected his advances and regularly reminded him that whatever they had was in the past, AlcaPwned69 refused to listen and Anna decided that her best course of action was to distance herself from him. This would cause AlcaPwned69 to re-establish a connection with his former contacts in the illegal drugs industry and resume his work as a small time dealer, even purportedly selling MDMA to one of his co-workers. As his reputation as a drug dealer grew it attracted more and more unsavory customers to his place of work, and he would have to put his training as a bouncer to use chasing away multiple people and even forcibly removing a homeless man hiding in a nearby dumpster. However, he soon came to the conclusion that life as a drug dealer wasn't as satisfying as it once was he decided he needed a change of pace. Given LockedCraft's state of disuse he figured that now was the perfect time to try to revive it. He has recently returned alongside Przedent (who he is once again on good terms with) and is attempting to bring about a resurgence in LockedCraft. Whether or not he will succeed is yet unknown.